Aventura de cada noche
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU-Drabble] Esta era su aventura de cada noche ellos vuelven a un mismo encuentro, una atracción física entre aquellas dos almas solitarias. La situación surgió como si nada pero ese "nada" se esconde algo que ni ellos lo quieren admitir… O ¿Si?


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de King Of Fighters_ _ **No**_ _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Drabble de 500 palabras. No es un lemon tan explícito, es como un universo alterno de como más o menos seria esta relación en algún otro punto de vista. "Letra cursiva entre comillas son pensamientos"._

 **Summary:** _ **[AU-Drabble]**_ _Esta era su aventura de cada noche ellos vuelven a un mismo encuentro, una atracción física entre aquellas dos almas solitarias. La situación surgió como si nada pero ese "nada" se esconde algo que ni ellos lo quieren admitir… O ¿Si?_

* * *

 **Aventura de cada noche**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese cálido tacto la estremece, su cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente ante esos roces que le siguen excitando como aquel primer día de encuentro. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que se habían encontrado hace un mes atrás o dos meses. Ella no debería estar en el hotel donde él se hospedaba temporalmente y lo sabe, ambos lo saben pero ahí estaban; él admirando la figura femenina que se presentaba en su cama, al igual que en la situación de su acompañante; quien se sonrojaba por el cuerpo completamente desnudo de ese hombre.

Todo esto podría ser sospechoso, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los descubre? ¿Qué pasaría si los conocidos de ella lo descubren?

Internamente la joven no se siente cómoda, porque recordaba el rechazo hacia uno de sus compañeros, Ralf Jones, a quien rechazó simplemente para hacer un pequeño favor a una amiga, Whip, además porque en ese momento ya tenía sus aventuras con alguien más. Obviamente fue un dolor pasajero.

En cambio, la situación del pelirrojo era lo contrario porque al principio su nueva amante no le llamaba la atención, hasta que surgieron las noches solitarias donde solían cruzarse de vez en cuando. Lo que surgió a lo largo de sus encuentros mientras que la muchacha seguía en Japón, fue solo aventuras de una sola noche…Aunque debía admitir que a ella comenzó a gustarle los secretos, porque los hacían ser fugitivos de la noche.

" _¿Qué Ironía no?"_ se dijo en sus pensamientos, cuando se detenía con sus besos pausados sobre la suave piel de porcelana. _"Siempre odié a los mercenarios o todo lo relacionado con la policía…No sé porque"_ En ese momento la miraba directamente esos orbes azules que trasmitan un brillo especial.

" _Sé que no aprobaran esta relación pero…"_ se dijo la joven de orbes azules al enredar sus manos por el cuello de su amante, abriendo sus piernas con lentitud para dale paso a la siguiente fase. _"Soy una fugitiva nocturna"_ terminó con sus palabras al sentir el miembro masculino, duro y erecto adentrándose por las paredes de su útero.

Ella gimió al sentir un empuje de cadera que hizo arquear toda su espalda, sucesivamente a continuación con cada embestida, repitiendo ese movimiento de cadera causó que sus uñas presionen la espalda del pelirrojo, quien lo había ignorado por completo. Porque estaba saciando su apetito, después de un largo tiempo de ausencia de su perfume, de su hermoso cuerpo que solo él logró poseerla y nadie más.

— _A-Ahgmm…L-Leona, es mía—_ comentó este entre jadeos cortantes de su parte _"_. _Aishiteru."_

— _¡A-Ahhmm!_ _—_ la militar gemía manteniendo su agarre ante cada movimiento _".Sí, soy tuya"_ afirmaba esta declaración en su mente, sin que él no se lo haya pedido como acostumbra hacerlo.

Tarde o temprano, todo podría cambiar para estas dos almas solitarias.

Sin embargo, en cada noche cuando sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez escondiéndose dentro del departamento de un hotel, ninguno de los dos quería decir la _verdadera razón_ de esta aventura nocturna…Porque no querían admitir que a pesar de estos encuentros, sentían la necesidad de conocerse aún más ya que en esta apasionada noche que tenía esos toques vacíos de _calentura_ , _esa_ "nada" y repetitivos le faltaba algo más emocionante que estos cruces. Por el contrario, este juego aventurero lujurioso tenía sus trampas y eso lo sabían, _es y será_ arriesgado para ellos.

Hasta que finalmente sucedió, en cada noche, en cada encuentro nocturno. Estos dos personajes solitarios por su pasado corrompido, 'demonios' por su sangre maldita que los cambia completamente: exponían entre besos, caricias y gemidos los sentimientos, y las emociones…

Esta era su aventura de cada noche ellos vuelven a un mismo encuentro, una atracción física entre aquellas dos almas solitarias. La situación surgió como si nada pero _ese_ "nada" se esconde algo que ni ellos lo quieren admitir… O ¿Si?

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **¿Cursi…Corto?**_

 _ **N/A: Este "lemon-drabble" (aunque sé que no fue tan explícito) Lo tenía pensado ya desde antes cuando había subido el capítulo XVII de The Brave Girl, pero la idea no la tenía bien clara. Aun no actualice The Brave Girl porque no estuve nada bien emocionalmente con todo esto de la universidad que tengo caídas y subidas por así decirlo. Aun no tengo bien elaborado los dos capítulos que prometí pero espero ya tenerlo terminado. (Oigan también me gusta Ralf x Leona, pero no quise hacer a Leona cruel por ese rechazo… D: solo fue idea loca mia)**_

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


End file.
